It's a Love-Hate thing
by Nao-Beast
Summary: When had hate from the annoying sponge turned into something more along the lines of love. Squidward X spongebob , humans and Smut


**A/N: So Edward is Squidward and Robert is Spongebob , I couldn't help myself this pairing is to cute. From Squidies point of view.**

**Warning Smut**

* * *

He hated the obnoxious blonde but here he was helping the boy who haunted his dreams lately. When had hate turned to love he wasn't sure but he didn't like it.

The blue haired young man picked up an injured blonde teen who was crying about hurting his ankle and he shredded up his knee pretty good too. "Eddie it hurts" the younger complained to him the grumpy twenty year old couldn't even help the smirk that tugged at his lips.

"Serves you right for being an idiot Robert." He stated to the blonde watching him sniffle before he hip checked his front door open carrying the annoying blonde in then set him down on the leather love seat before going to find the first aid kit.

"I was just playing with Pat; I didn't know I would get hurt. You should call me bobby; I don't call you Edward it's to formal." The boy was finally starting to talk again as the tears stopped. Edward wasn't sure whether he liked hearing the boy cry more than him speak or not. "We work together after all" The Goth man didn't need to be reminded that he hated being a cahier enough but with working with that child. Well the blonde was eighteen even if he didn't act it. The man sighed as he found the first aid kit and traveled back out to the living room where he left the blonde idiot.

He took the boy s leg in his hand as he kneeled in front of him taking out the antiseptic cleaning out the wound he heard the boy make a weird sound in the back of his throat, did it hurt or something? Sure it could sting but it never hurt that much he looked up seeing blush staining the golden skin of the boy and his blue eyes holding a weird light to them, he looked too cute. "Okay bobby, what's wrong does it hurt?" He asked bandaging up the boy before sighing at not receiving an answer. "Which ankle?" He asked pulling off both of the boys shoes and socks looking over both. "Right" He could tell that it was starting to bruise and swell.

The man didn't know how the boys skin was such an even wash of gold he couldn't tan at all even when he tried he only burned his pale ass off. "Your ankle should be fine as long as you stay off it for a while. " He breathed wrapping up the ankle gently.

"Eddie" The man looked up at the boy when he felt a hand pushing back his blue bangs from his eyes. "Thank you for being so nice to me." He couldn't look away from the pretty blondes face , it should be illegal how thick his eye lashes were , how blue his eyes were and how wide or how his freckles lightly showed on his cheeks even the cute way his two front teeth where a little too big . All this about the boy annoyed him to no end.

"You know I hate you." He stated and the boy nodded. "Yeah" he was surprised the boy didn't look upset. "Your fine with that?" He asked sitting up on the loveseat beside the boy. "Not really but you are still nice to me even though you hate me I would be scared of how you would be if you liked me." The boy giggled , that sound used to make him cringe but now it was making him lean over and capture the boys lips against his own.

"You hate me" the boy breathed looking confused as he pulled out of the kiss. The pale man just grumbled under his breath for a moment before deciding to do what he had been wanting to for a long while. "Yes now get on my lap." He couldn't believe what he even said, but what really shocked him was when the boy did what he said. His hands went to the boys hips rubbing as soon as he was sitting in his lap; those brown short shorts really turned him on. "Why?" the blonde asked as Edward leaned forward kissing and sucking at the golden boy's neck. "Your laugh is annoying." He bit the flesh as he spoke. "And" Well Robert was taking this well wasn't he.

"You are an idiot." He breathed cautiously slipping his fingers into the waist band of the male's shorts testing the water before starting to undo them some sliding his hand down the back of them and into the boy's underwear groping his plump bottom. He earned a cute noise from the boy's mouth it sounded like he had tried to say 'and' again.

" you're blonde" He cooed in the boys ear as his finger probed the boys virgin hole , making the boy press against him hands going into his hair and tangling as he pushed the finger in making him whine cutely . He was really enjoying himself, nipping the boys neck as he started to move the finger in and out abusing his neck for a few moments and adding a second finger starting a scissoring motion.

"Your skin is so golden and perfect." He breathed using his free hand to rip open the boys dress shirt open sending buttons ever where and his mouth latched onto the boys perky nipples sending the boy into the cutest moans he had heard so far as his fingers kept moving soon adding the third and last before pulling them out completely. " No " The boys protest made him smirk even more as he used both hands to push the boys shirt completely off and the rest of this cloth before pushing him down onto the couch . The lust in the boys blue eyes made it hard for him to remember what he had been saying as he tugged off his own shirt. "You are way too loud all the time." He breathed as the boy panted looking up at him. "You're always bothering me "He added unzipping his pants, sighing with relief as his hard member wasn't pent up any more.

" You like me too much" he lined up his member with the boys hole holding his beautiful hips again as the boy laughed under him. He couldn't help but kiss the boy pushing in feeling the loud moan muffled but his tongue in the boys mouth it really made him hotter. He broke the kiss thrusting in and out of the boy the conversation forgotten as he focused on the pleasure he was feeling at giving to the young boy, the moans were music to his ears as the boy clung to him till they both were pushed over the edge.

Edward panted looking down at the boy who was just as out of breath as him and smiling up at him, "Is that all?" he couldn't help but laugh at the boys question leaning down and resting his face in the crook of the others hickie ridden neck. "No I hate you the most because you made me fall in love with you."

* * *

**A/N: So what you guys think should I do Mr. Krabs X Plankton next?**


End file.
